


No, I don't

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	No, I don't

\- Shhh, shhh, shhh. We don’t want them to hear us, is it Blackagar? Whispers Maximus in his brother’s ear. 

Black Bolt mouth was muzzled and he was under his brother’s psychic power. The mad man caresses his face with a smirk and brings him to the throne room, always being ecstatic over the throne. Of course Maximus has been careful in his plan to get the other Inhumans out. Crystal was sent far away to go help Ronan, Medusa was with the Fantastic Four and Karnak, Gorgon and Triton were sent away to investigate an explosion, made by Maximus, with traps all around. Now Black Bolt could only look with indifference at his brother sipping wine in the throne and wait until something happen. Might involve yelling in some device that turns it in energy and destroy the world. It will be a great event to see the Fantastic Four or the Avengers. While Blackagar was lost in his thoughts on what buffet he should do for the heroes, Maximus looks at his holographic map to see how his minions were doing. They should have an hour. 

\- Ah, brother did I tell you about my micro bombs? So little and so insidious. Don’t look at me like that. Well, continue in fact. I put some in Crystal and this dear Medusa. Stop fighting against your bonds; it could prevent the Hulk from escaping. They explode and divide the cells rapidly. I just have to press here and we’re losing a wife and a sister-in-law. Wouldn’t it be saaaad? Asked the mad man. 

The mute man shoots him lighting from his eyes and only gets a chuckle from his bother. Maximus makes a smug face and gets his brother near him. He puts his hands on his brother’s athletic tights and lets his hands roam. 

\- It just means that you have to do what I want, nothing new, and they’ll still be alive. The throne can wait today. Never thought I would say that, isn’t it. However, wait for me; I’ll need to boost my psychic power a bit. I know you are trembling with impatience. Continued Maximus. 

The mad man goes away and leaves his brother alone, strappedto a chair, muzzled, beginning to be tired of this situation. Black Bolt tries to break his bounds again, but it’s no use. He can’t even open his mouth with this thing, he had to admire his brother’s device for being more and more complex. 

The king waits long minutes before his brother comes back and he instantly feels the psychic grip tightening. Maximus grins and comes near him. 

\- Well, let’s make a test. I’m going to remove this, will your will be better than mine? Ask the genius. 

Maximus removes the muzzle and Black Bolt opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, not even air. He tries to fight off his brother from his mind, but it doesn’t work. 

\- Oh, it’s sad that no one can see you struggle like that. Would have been nice with a public. Now, you listen to me. We don’t have much time, once everyone will come back, I’ll go to my cells and develop my devices like usual, but right now, I want you and I have you. Said Maximus. 

The mad man hit the chair and Black Bolt tried to get on his feet, but his brother pushes him and he falls on the ground. 

 

\- I think you noticed that you can’t talk or even whisper, but if it motives you… Begins the mad man. 

Maximus gets his cock out in front of his brother and catches his chin while licking his lips. 

\- But did you know your mouth is useful for other things, Blackagar? Ask sarcastically Maximus. 

The king shakes his head and tries to get away, but his bonds around his arms and wrists prevent him from doing any useful movement and his legs are being hold down by the psychic power. The genius removes his mask and caresses his dark hair. The hero tries to use his voice again, but it’s in vain and he begins to feels the mental pull toward his brother’s crotch as well as the hands pushing his head. Black Bolt refuses to do it, he turns his head and the flaccid genital rubs his cheek. Maximus chuckles and pulls the hero’s hair to turn his head. The king opens his mouth and Maximus slides his cock inside and groans loudly. 

The mad man clutches his fingers in his brother’s hair and piston his hips inside the hot cavity. Oh why didn’t he think of doing that before? The pleasure, the danger it gives is absolutely thrilling. However his brother is clearly not enjoying, he could take care of that after. He closes his eyes and deep-throats, the obscene noises makes him even more aroused. He slow down his thrusts to enjoy all the sensation of the mute man’s cheeks, his tongue, the tightness of the back of his throat to the scrap of his teeth. He stops and looks down at his brother. He has swollen lips; his face is red, tears in the corner of his eyes and an expression of utter humiliation. How delightful. The mad man removes his cock from his brother’s mouth with a wet pop and bends to kiss him. He stands up again and Black Bolt tries to turns his head away. 

They both jump when they hear a loud bang and before Maximus could react, Karnak had his hand on his throat. 

 

\- Your majesty! Said Gorgon trying to remove the ropes restraining Black Bolt. 

Karnak throws Maximus on the ground. Before him and Triton could beat the living crap of the mad man, Blackagar stops them with a sign of his hand. 

\- Black Bolt! He nearly killed us and he was… he was abusing you! Want to do could you possibly want from him!!!? Ask Triton, overwhelmed with rage. 

Maximus couldn’t decide if he should keep his mouth shut or laugh. Black Bolt wipes his mouth and makes a sign to Karnak and Triton to back off. Gorgon stamps the ground out of rage, but the king makes him a sign to stop. They wait for the king’s answer and Black Bolt shakes his head and makes them a sign to put him in prison. The three Inhumans express their disapproval, but the king doesn’t listen and goes away. 

\----------------------------- 

\- What went through his mind! It’s his brother! It’s ridiculous! We have to call Medusa; she’s the one who can give him a rightful punishment for this… atrocity! Said Karnak. 

\- The queen is not on Earth right now. Said Gorgon grimly. 

\- We cannot wait, what he did is unforgivable. Respond Karnak. 

\- What about we punish him ourselves? Propose Triton. 

\- Yes, we must. I do not know what the king has to not punish him properly. Said Karnak. 

\- Perhaps, the humiliation. I imagine he can’t look at him in the eyes. Bringing Medusa or Crystal could be worst. Said quietly Gorgon. 

\- We should kill him. He is a nuisance. Said Triton. 

\- The king seems to keep him alive. We should break every bone in him. Said Karnak. 

\- Nothing seems to really get to him. Even with death or the king’s words. Responded Gorgon. 

\- Let’s get in cell and see what we can come up with it. Finished Karnak. 

The three Inhumans go to the prison without saying to the king. Maximus is waiting in his glass prison and he chuckles when he sees them coming. 

\- Does my brother desire to see me? Asked the villain. 

\- No. We’re here to make you regret your action. Said Gorgon. 

\- Oh really. Well, what are you going to do? Said Maximus with a grin. 

They open the glass prison and enter it. They surround the mad man and begin to beat him. However, Maximus shouts and use his psychic power to alarm people 

around the prison. Karnak hits him behind his neck and it makes the villain confused and near unconsciousness. 

\- What are we supposed to do? The king will see we messed with him if we just beat him like that. Said Gorgon. 

\- Yes. But it is quite enjoyable. Respond Karnak. 

\- See. My brother is not worthy of the throne, he can’t even punish the one who violate him. Said Maximus. 

Gorgon smashes his head against the wall of the prison and it cracks the glass. 

\- I know. Said Gorgon. 

\- What? Ask Triton. 

The broad man tore apart Maximus clothes and puts him on his knees. Karnak and Triton understand and they immobilize the villain. Maximus struggles to get free from their grips, violently, and Gorgon finally joins his friend and Triton gets up to let his friend take his place. 

\- What do you plan to do Triton? Drown me? Said Maximus. 

\- I thought you were a genius. Well, perhaps fear clouds your judgment. Said the aquatic Inhuman. 

Triton pulls down his pants and Maximus’s face twists in a grimace. Karnak hits the elbow of the villain and Maximus shouts, letting an entrance for Triton to slide his cock. The mad man struggles, but the two Inhumans hold him. Maximus begins to be out of breath as the hard cock stays in the back of his throat. When Triton backs a few inches, Maximus breathes loudly before he slams back. Triton groans and goes slower, letting the villain breath more. Karnak removes the rest of the villain’s clothes and Maximus thrashes again, but Gorgon holds him tight and Karnak gets his cock out and aligns it to Maximus entrance. Preparation would be too kind. 

The mad man’s shout is muffled by Triton’s cock when he is roughly penetrated. He can’t, breath, he struggles and thrashes. It’s no use, but he sees white when Karnak moves, roughly, efficiently. The momentum makes him swallow more of Triton’s cock. Triton and Karnak move in synchronization, not giving the villain time to breathe. Gorgon let the two brothers take care of the villain and he goes at the entrance to see if someone is coming. No one, good. He comes back and now they are all standing up, Maximus bending to swallow Triton’s cock. However the villain is clearly at the edge of crying, he seemed exhausted as well. The aquatic Inhuman removes his length from the villain’s mouth and Maximus breathes rapidly and moans. Of course Karnak had to stab his prostate dead on, making him having an erection, making him have pleasure in this torture. He makes a grimace when Triton comes on his face. Maximus moans again and feels his legs trembling. He doesn’t even have the strength to fight, his thoughts are blurred, and he groans when Karnak pulls his hair and he goes faster. His breath begins to be erratic has he feels his climax building up. Maximus comes with a groan and his ass clenches around Karnak who goes harder. The mad man cries out as it goes harder, his body over sensitive from the orgasm. He knees gives in and he falls on the ground, exhausted. 

\- You didn’t take Gorgon and I’m not finished. Said Karnak with a chuckle. 

Maximus eyes widened and he looks at the broad man. He shakes his head and hides his nudity. 

\- What about you Triton? Ask Karnak. 

\- I’m going up. I think we got news from Crystal. Answers Triton. 

The aquatic Inhuman go away. Gorgon takes Maximus and lifts him. 

\- Gorgon, please! Begs the villain. 

The broad man doesn’t answers and still lifts to get him on his knees. Karnak makes him open his mouth and he slides his cock inside. Maximus puts his hands on his cousin’s hips to brace himself for Gorgon. The mad man takes a sharp breath before Karnak deep throat him and his yell his muffled when Gorgon’s huge cock penetrates him. The pain is blinding and he would appreciate greatly to faint. He shouts again when the broad man begins to move, thrusting slowly and then sliding back inside, the blood easing the thrust. 

Maximus let his cousin fuck his mouth and he try to adjust to the huge girth moving. His breath begins to be erratic when he feels Gorgon puts his hands on his hips, and slams hard inside him. Finally Karnak comes in the back of his throat and Maximus chokes. He is on the verge of fainting, but somehow is still conscious of the hard pounding in his ass. He groans at the pain and he hopes it will be soon over. Gorgon groans as well and his thrust begins to be erratic. Triton comes back. 

\- The king is coming. Said Triton. 

Gorgon stops and looks at Karnak. Black Bolt enters and stops at the situation before him. He seems confused, but he makes a sign to Gorgon to finish. Maximus whines before shouting at the hard pounding. With a couple of more thrusts, the broad moan comes inside the villain and let his slump body fall on the ground. Maximus breathe and pants. All his body hurts. He turns his head to look at his brother. Black Bolt is coming near and the king lifts him and drags him. 

\- Let us help you. Said Triton. 

Black Bolt refuses and drags his naked brother across the palace. They go in the bedroom and he throws the villain on the bed. 

\- Oh… you want your turn too. Said Maximus. 

Black Bolt pins him on the bed, but Maximus doesn’t fight and he grins. He wraps his legs around his brother waist and puts his hand in his hairs. 

\- You got your voice back. What restrains from killing me? Ask Maximus. 

The king puts his brother’s legs on his shoulders and he gets his pants down. Maximus bites his lips and he sees his brother’s eyes flare. Black Bolt shakes his head in desperation and he aligns his cock in the villain’s entrance. He slides in and Maximus takes a sharp breath. The king sets a punishing pace and the mad man groans. 

Maximus is still sore from the abuse of Gorgon and Karnak, but he can support the pain. He removes his brother mask to caress his hair again and he bites his neck, he pushes his hips at the thrusts. He angles himself a bit different and he feels Black Bolt’s cock brushing his prostate, he stays there and moans. The king goes faster and puts his hands on his mad brother’s throat, putting pressure. Maximus can’t moan as his brother strangles him, but he feels another orgasm build faster. He puts his hands on the king’s wrist and Black Bolt loosens a bit. Maximus breathe and groans. He sees his brother concentrating; his heavy breath and the sweat on his temple indicate that he’s near coming. The villain feels a jolt of pleasure when his brother thrust differently. He moans again and he says Black Bolt’s name. The king slams one last time, it makes his bother come with a shout and he stay inside, waiting for his brother to finish his climax. Maximus pants and slumps on the bed. He doesn’t know if he'll be able to walk. He notices that Black Bolt is still hard. He smirks and puts his hand on the erection. He strokes gently and the king comes in his hand. 

\- I hope Medusa won’t hear of this. Said Maximus, chuckling. 

Blackagar punches his face. He makes him a sign to get up. 

\- I can’t. You have to help me. I just told you I can’t. Do I have to remind you that Gorgon took me? Said the mad man. 

Black Bolt sighs and helps his brother get up. He drags him across the palace and drops him in his prison. The king drops many of his broken devices in front in front of him. Maximus hisses. 

\- Do you know how long it takes to make? But I suppose you don’t care. Said the villain. 

\- No, I don’t. Answers Black Bolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
